Trapped
by Nishabacon627
Summary: [KRISHO!] Ini yang membuatnya menyukai Kris. Sentuhan lembutnya, kasih sayangnya, dan semua perhatian yang Kris berikan kepadanya, membuatnya tak bisa menyangkal telah menjadikan Kris adalah orang yang paling sempurna di dunia ini. - Check this out! Full of fluff


**Trapped © Nisha_bacon627**

**.**

**Main Cast: **Kim Junmyeon (Suho) & Wu Yifan (Kris)

**.**

**Genre: **Romance & Fluff

**.**

**Lenght / Rating: **Ficlet / PG-15

.

**Disclaimer:**

Suho & kris are owned by SM Town, their parents, and God (of course :p). But this story is pure mine ^o^

NO PLAGIARISM & COPYCAT!

.

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks buat yang udah RnR 'Beautiful Creature' ^o^** ... Kalo ada kesempatan, Nisha mungkin bakalan buat sekuelnya. Oh ya, FF ini udah pernah dipublish di wp exofanfiction & wp keluargacemaraexolovers

.

**Summary:**

Ini yang membuatnya menyukai Kris. Sentuhan lembutnya, kasih sayangnya, dan semua perhatian yang Kris berikan kepadanya, membuatnya tak bisa menyangkal telah menjadikan Kris adalah orang yang paling sempurna di dunia ini.

.

.

"Myunie…" Seseorang yang dipanggil Myunie itu menghentikan aktivitasnya yang sedang memotong beberapa sayuran ketika merasakan sepasang lengan kekar melingkari pinggang kecilnya. Ia tak perlu berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, karena hanya dari suara dan hembusan nafas yang terasa menggelitik pada tengkuknya ia telah tau siapa pelakunya.

Dilepaskannya pelan lengan kekar yang melingkari pinggangnya itu perlahan, membuat lelaki yang berada tepat di belakangnya sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah laku kekasihnya yang tak seperti biasanya.

"Wae Myunie-ah?"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Kris!" Walaupun suara itu lembut, tapi ketegasan bisa terdengar jelas disana.

"Ok! Ada apa denganmu Suho-ah?" Kris tahu dengan sangat jelas kekasihnya itu sedang marah padanya sekarang. Semuanya sudah cukup jelas, Suho memanggilnya 'Kris' bukan 'Wu Fan' yang notabene adalah nama aslinya yang sekaligus merupakan panggilan kesayangan Suho untuknya. Dan itu pertanda Suho sedang marah padanya.

"Tak ada apa-apa. Cukup menjauh saja dariku." Kini ia kembali mendapat balasan datar yang membuatnya menghela nafas berat.

Ada apa sebenarnya? Dirinya pun tak mengerti. Jika diingat-ingat, tadi kekasihnya itu masih baik-baik saja dengannya.

Tuk…tuk…tuk…

Suho kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat terhenti dan kini yang terdengar hanyalah suara pisau yang beradu dengan talanan, mengisi keheningan di antara keduanya yang masih terdiam.

"Aw!" Ringisan kecil terdengar dari Suho, membuat tubuh Kris seperti tersengat aliran listrik mengetahui telah terjadi sesuatu pada sang kekasih.

Dengan cepat Kris mendekati Suho yang masih berdiri membelakanginya dan spontan membalikkan lelaki berparas cantik itu sehingga berhadapan dengannya. Matanya sedikit membulat melihat irisan pada telunjuk Suho lebih dalam dari yang ia kira.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Kini Suho yang kaget dengan apa yang Kris lakukan.

Lelaki itu menghisap darah pada jarinya. Suho tak bodoh, ia tahu dengan jelas apa yang Kris lakukan. Hanya saja ia tak bisa menutupi kegugupannya di depan lelaki berparas sempurna yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang.

Kris masih fokus, sampai beberapa menit kemudian ia melepaskan jari Suho setelah benar-benar yakin darahnya telah berhenti mengalir.

"Selesai.."

"…."

Tak ada percakapan setelahnya. Ruangan itu kembali hening, sampai akhirnya beberapa lama Suho kembali membuka suaranya.

"Kau kenapa-,"

"Karena kau kekasihku! Aku khawatir padamu." Kris menjawab dengan dua pernyataan yang telak membuat Suho kembali diam.

"Walaupun kau mengabaikanku, aku akan tetap menjagamu." Lagi.. Suho merasakan hal yang sama. Bibirnya kelu, tak bisa berbicara apapun untuk membalas semua pernyataan yang Kris katakan padanya.

Tak lama setelahnya, Suho merasa dagunya terangkat dan ada sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

Kris menciumnya.

Ciuman yang tak biasa, ciuman yang tak ada nafsu disana, tapi ciuman lembut yang mewakili perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Suho sedikit merasa kecewa ketika Kris mundur perlahan, memutuskan ciuman mereka dan kini beralih memegang kedua pundaknya.

"Ada apa denganmu hm?"

"…."

Suho tak ingin mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya membuatnya marah pada Kris. Setelah ia pikir-pikir kembali, alasan itu sungguh sangat kekanak-kanakan, sungguh bertolak belakang dengan usianya yang seharusnya berpikiran dewasa.

Hanya karena kekasihnya itu banyak melakukan _skinship _dengan _member_ lain? Oh~ yang benar saja. Ia tak akan mengatakannya.

"Apa aku berbuat salah?"

Suara Kris begitu lembut, membuatnya lupa dengan rasa sakit yang ada pada jarinya.

Ini yang membuatnya menyukai Kris. Sentuhan lembutnya, kasih sayangnya, dan semua perhatian yang Kris berikan kepadanya, membuatnya tak bisa menyangkal telah menjadikan Kris adalah orang yang paling sempurna di dunia ini.

"Aku..aku… Pokoknya jangan lakukan hal seperti itu lagi!" Suho menghentak pelan, membuat Kris ingin mencubit pipi kekasihnya yang sekarang telah mengembung kesal, tapi keadaan membuatnya tak bisa melakukan hal itu saat ini.

Kris mengernyit heran, "Hal apa?"

"Sudahlah, tak usah kau pikirkan." Suho melepas kedua tangan Kris dari pundaknya, dan sekali lagi melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang terganggu karena kehadiran kekasihnya. Tapi sayang, tangan Kris lebih cepat untuk kembali menyergapnya, dengan kembali memegang kedua pundaknya.

Kris sedikit menunduk –menyamakan tinggi mereka, sebelum berkata, "Dengarkan aku!"

"…"

"Apapun yang menganggu pikiranmu tentangku, kau harus selalu ingat, aku tercipta untukmu dan kau tercipta untukku. Tak ada orang lain diantaranya, karena hatiku telah terperangkap olehmu."

Suara Kris begitu yakin, tak ada getaran disana, yang menandakan ia benar bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

Suho hanya mengangguk. Matanya menatap mata Kris dengan sedikit _blank_.

Kris kemudian tersenyum, mengacak-ngacak rambut Suho lembut, sebelum menarik dagu Suho kembali, membawanya ke dalam ciuman lembut seperti sebelumnya.

.

.

"Suho hyung dan Kris hyung berpacaran? Sejak kapan?" Salah satu dari dua orang yang mengintip dari balik tembok menyahut, dengan tak melepaskan pandangannya dari kedua insan yang sedang melakukan sesuatu yang semestinya…..

"Anak kecil tak boleh melihatnya!"

"AW! Kenapa kau memukulku, Panda?"

"Jangan memanggilku Panda, Oh Sehun!"

"Aku tak terima kau memanggilku anak kecil!"

"Memang begitu kenyataannya, anak kecil!"

"Kau juga!"

"Maaf, tapi aku tetap lebih tua darimu, magnae~…"

"Ah! Sudahlah!"

"Tapi sepertinya kita tak akan makan malam, Sehun-ah…"

"KYUNGSOO HYUNG!" Dan keduanya berlari, mencari 'eomma' mereka yang 'sebenarnya', mengaggetkan kedua orang yang sebelumnya terhanyut dalam dunia mereka berdua.

* * *

**THE END**

AH! . Jelek yah?! Aduh… Nisha rasa FF ini ancur banget….

Buatnya iseng doang sih, pas lagi bosan nungguin download-an~

Awalnya mau buat KrAy~ tapi, nggak tau kenapa si leader cantik yang satu itu nyempil(?) di otak~  
Hehehehehe…

Wokeh~ gitu aja dulu cuap"nya~ Dah~


End file.
